hackexfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Antivirus/@comment-67.184.120.123-20140121033532/@comment-172.56.38.164-20150320032653
You only need a level one Antivirus to detect any level of spam or spyware, it doesn't matter if you have a level 1 Antivi and your device is being spammed with a level 1 or 100- the Antivirus will detect it but will only be able to get rid of a level 1 spam/spyware- if it's a level 100 spam/spyware to be been tagged with - You have 99 upgrades before you're able to get rid of it. Your antivirus you should leave alone and upgrade it only when needed. When you reach high level (26) Then it will be necessary to have a high level antivirus. I'm at level 25 and I'm trying to stay put for a little bit so that I can let some spam finish and start a new cascade of spam. Right now I am only upgrading antivirus in this level. My rep is 37,000, score 988,000 , bypass 108, spam 101, cracker 166, encrypter 75, and my antivirus- 24. Lol. Antivirus has been neglected. The thing is once you reach level 26, it's a bloodbath. The game changes- it's like another level 1 vineyard, only the big boys can scan and ping your ip now, and they are relentless. I'm a spamherding bypassing cracker. I do it all except spyware, the hell with spyware. Mine is a level 9 and I should have never even bothered with anything past a 1. I use spyware for a low level dummy account that has high encryption and firewall. I use it if I am being bombarded with people cracking my account deposit if needed. I boobie trap my log by blacking it with solid black boxed texting characters I fill the screen with screen with. I copy it from my notepad and paste it in my log. When I leave and come back my log in pushes the characters down and past the bottom edge of the document, creating a chunk of white space at the corner of it, if somebody was there before me - regardless of whether or not they erase their trace, that chunk will be slightly bigger. The shape of the chunk changes after a seconds log in and remain the same. First log in has a distinct shape, so does second log in. You guys want to excel at this game, then don't camp for ip's if an ip doesn'tre generate more than 10k an hour, it gets deleted. This game is about management. Another tip, cascade your spam, cracks, bypasses or worthless spyware- cascade everything. Don't camp out for ip's, it's a waste, and your score will slowly grow as you soar to high level. If you want to dominate and be 'untouchable' - spam, bypass, crack, spam, bypass, crack and keep it going- no downtime. I have spam uploading at levels 53, 43, 37, 31, 29, 23, 21, two 19's, 17 and 3 16's. It started uploading Monday and will be done tomorrow morning. 7 days 12 hours uploading time. To those of you that don't know about cascading- I'll explain it like this. I started my level 55 first-time finish time was 7 days 12 hours, another 55 level upload added would take 20 days to upload- that's what the time would read for the new one, the old one even more but that doesn't matter, ignore it. The me upload needs to be 7 days 12 hours or lower, a little higher is ok, it's at your discretion- my next download was a 43 and it's finish time said 7days 6 hours- 6 hours earlier than the old one-perfect. And I kept it going and kept it at 7 days-ish. Until I uploaded a level 19 and it dropped too low, which was fine because I just uploaded another level 19, by this point my level 55 shows a finish time of 143, but that isn't the case- as long as I'm cascading, it's still finishing in 7 days 12 hours. I make 37 bitcoins an hour, after this run, it will be 70, after that I have my list made for the next run,and I will be using my level 108 spam on a high level level player with less antivirus than me. When that is through I will rake in over a million an hour. Use your downtime wisely. Spam, bypass, crack- erase your trace, fukk groups, paste your enemies ip everywhere damage has been done not just where you cause damage, use a notebook, list your cash cows, ping them when they upgrade, read logs, look for recent scores, log your big scores on paper or your hackex notebook, save ip's in your notebook, find a way to try and boobie trap your log, spam everything-got low level spam? Great use it, upgrade it. Be patient, let the spam do it's work, both methods of collecting not found are needed. This is a numbers game, you don't have to be smart to be good at it, but it helps.. Happy hacking, DevStation.